


Tangled in Knots

by imnotinclinedtomaturity



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A tease of smut, Fluff, M/M, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotinclinedtomaturity/pseuds/imnotinclinedtomaturity
Summary: Dan's utterly enamored with Phil, and finds his inability to do up his laces adorable. But the rest of the world might not find it as endearing, especially on a red carpet.





	Tangled in Knots

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: [ pasteldnp ](%E2%80%9Cpasteldnp.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) was talking about  this  moment from the recent dapg video and was being a cute about little headcannons, and then her, [ danhasacrushonphil ](%E2%80%9Cdanhasacrushonphil.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) and [ lexou-chan ](%E2%80%9Clexou-chan.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) encouraged me to write this, so here we are. thanks to [ auroraphilealis ](%E2%80%9Cauroraphilealis.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) for dropping what i’m sure was a really interested required reading to edit for me <3

They’re running late. And for once it isn’t Dan’s fault.

Phil had scheduled the car for five, which shouldallow for ample time to get across town in London rush hour traffic and still make it to the red carpet event on time. They have a standing agreement to meet in the lounge fifteen minutes before they’re set to leave before fancy events, though, and Phil is already four minutes late.

Dan pokes his head around the door, looking down the hallway for Phil but finding it empty. After nearly _nine years_ of being the last one ready, the last one to rendezvous in the lounge, Dan is greatly amused that now it’s _Phil_ who is running late. And Dan feels like he has nine years worth of playful chiding to get back at Phil for.

“Philip! You’re breaking your promise!” he calls, voice melodic. There is no bite to the words, just gentle teasing. But really, Dan is a _bit_ miffed that Phil isn’t holding up his end of their agreement. Dan had rushed through styling his hair to be here on time, and now Phil is nowhere to be found.

These are an _important_ fifteen minutes. Over the years, they’d learned the hard way that they both needed a few minutes to _appreciate_ each other in private before rushing out the door to black-tie events. They’d talked about instating the rule after the third time they’d missed their first car because Dan was on his knees, _appreciating_ Phil, but it wasn’t until Phil very nearly got caught trying to give Dan a handjob in the bathroom at the Star Wars premiere that it became a solid pact.

A pact that Phil is now breaking.

“I swear to _fucking_ god…” Dan mumbles under his breath. Patience shot, Dan marches down the hallway and nudges open the door to their shared bedroom. At first, Dan thinks the room is empty — thinks he must have missed Phil leaving the room somehow. But then —

Then Dan sees Phil crouched on the floor, long gangly legs awkwardly drawn close to him.

“What are you doing down there, Philly?” Dan asks, a small chuckle lacing his voice.

Phil’s only response is a quiet, frustrated grunt. For a split second, Dan considers squatting down next to Phil and seeing if he can help, but Dan is too fixated on the cute furrow in Phil’s brow, the sexy way his teeth are digging into his lower lip, the single lock of hair falling forward out of his quiff, to intervene.

It doesn’t take Phil long to finish, anyways. 

Phil leaps up, more lively and spritely than Dan’s constant jabs about him being an _old man_ would imply he is capable of.

“How do I look?” Phil asks eagerly, spinning around slowly to give Dan the full view of his outfit.

Dan’s gaze traces over Phil, starting from that _damn_ out of place hair, drifting down to the close-fitted button up and jacket, lewdly staring at the way Phil’s tight pants pulled across his crotch and arse, eyes _worshipping_ Phil’s long, thin legs.

Phil legs look _great_ in the dark grey trousers. They hug tight in all the right places, leave little to the imagination, dip in close at the ankle… Dan’s gaze continues down, and he giggles at the mismatched colorful socks peeking out of Phil’s dress shoes.

Small giggles quickly turn into raucous laughter as Dan finally takes in Phil’s _horrendous_ attempts at doing up his laces. He’d tried, Dan will give him that much, but it’s a _shit_ attempt. The laces aren’t even done up in _bows_. The loose ends are just knotted and knotted and knotted together, resulting in two misshapen balls on each foot.

“Phil, you _spoon_ ,” Dan manages to say through his laughter. “I told you to just let me help you with them.”

“I watched a youtube video though!” Phil insists proudly, smiling at Dan with childlike pride. 

A part of Dan wants to entertain Phil, wants to tell Phil he did _great_ , wants to congratulate Phil on trying to learn. But a bigger part of Dan knows that the compliments would lose their power as soon as they step outside the flat and someone else notices the laces — unfortunately the entire world doesn’t treat Phil with the same amount of awe that Dan does.

Dan crosses the room in a few big strides, coming to a stop just centimeters from Phil. “I love you, you idiot,” Dan mumbles as he presses a kiss to Phil’s lips. Shifting his attention from Phil’s mouth, Dan trails his lips across Phil’s jaw, coming to nibble on the soft patch just below Phil’s ear. “You look _really_ hot tonight, love.” 

Before Phil can respond, Dan drops to his knees, his face suddenly eye-level with Phil’s cock. Dan tilts his head back, just a hair, and looks up at Phil through his eyelashes. “Let me fix your laces for you, though.”

“Da _aan_ ,” Phil whines, one hand loosely threading through Dan’s curls and weakly tugging him forward. Dan follows the direction of Phil’s pulling, lets his face be guided closer to Phil’s cock, but diverts at the last second and kisses the crook of Phil’s hip instead.

“Maybe if you’d let me do up your laces in the first place, there’d be time for that!” Dan quips cheekily. Pointedly, Dan’s bum falls backwards, so that he’s resting on his feet. “Here,” he pats his thigh. “Give me your foot.”

Phil huffs, but obediently moves his foot to Dan’s leg anyway. Dan is grateful for the fact that Phil’s wearing brand new shoes tonight — meaning they shouldn’t muck up his black trousers too noticeably.

Dan’s long, nimble fingers set to work untying the dozens of knots that Phil’s made in his attempt to make bows. It takes a moment, but the laces finally fall free, and Dan immediately ties them into a respectable, neat bow.

“There,” he mutters. Still holding on to Phil’s ankle, Dan kisses the inside of Phil’s knee, working his way up, up, _up_ Phil’s legs until his lips are blowing warm breath over Phil’s cock. The trousers are dark, but they’re tight, and they don’t do much to disguise Phil’s stirring interest in Dan’s actions. “Other foot,” Dan whispers, sighing hotly, lips _accidentally_ brushing against Phil’s bulge. 

With a low groan, Phil switches his feet, one hand resting on Dan’s head to steady himself. Dan giggles quietly, undoing Phil’s work all the same. The knots on this shoe are less tight, a little more cooperative, and the laces come undone more quickly. Dan re-ties them, his lips quickly finding Phil’s leg again, kissing his way up to Phil’s hips.

“I like seeing you try new things though,” Dan murmurs. His fingers slip under the laces of Phil’s shoes and tug lightly, and he wink up at Phil. “Maybe later tonight I’ll make a different kind of knot come undone.”

**Author's Note:**

> like and reblog on tumblr 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ my tumblr ](%E2%80%9Cimnotinclinedtomaturity.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
